


Memories of Shenzhen

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, i think it's just very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: "You changed your mind real quick when I said I'd want to go to Shenzhen," Junhui chuckles, suddenly putting his phone away and looking down at the floor between his two feet.There is a playful smile tugging at the corners of Wonwoo's lips. "Well, I have great memories of Shenzhen," he says. "I wouldn't mind going again."(Just a very short moment after the 190603 Anan Web interview. I couldn't help myself.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Memories of Shenzhen

**Author's Note:**

> with another Anan Web interview comes another fic from me. what can I say?

_(This work was inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcWtTEVDmTk).)_

When Wonwoo returns from the bathroom, the members are already scattered all around the waiting room. They had been informed that their cars are not ready yet, so they would have to wait a couple of minutes even though they have already finished the _Anan Web_ interview and with it all of their schedules for the day.

It happens a lot, so they don't really mind. He looks around the room and has to smile benignly. Everyone seems to be trying to wind down. It gets easier to turn their public personas on and off with every day but he can still spot the other members' usual habits and routines that help them relax and get back to their private selves.

Whenever they finish a whole day of schedules, there are the usual few members that fall asleep right away. Soonyoung is almost always one of them, so is Jeonghan. Hansol immediately puts his headphones on and seems to disappear into a world of his own. Then others feel the need to sing a little or hum a familiar melody or talk it off. Mingyu snacks, Minghao reads and Junhui plays games.

The moment he spots him alone on the sofa in the corner of the room, Wonwoo feels a pull towards Junhui. Perhaps it's the old familiar curiosity to find out what game it is the other is playing. Chances are it's something Wonwoo had recommended to him at some point in the past.

He decides to go and see for himself but instead of looking at the other male's phone screen, he sits down at the other end of the sofa, props up an arm on the side of it and leans his head on top of his hand glancing at Junhui sideways with a smile. It's incredibly endearing the way he is completely absorbed in the fictional world on the device in his hands.

At least Wonwoo thinks he's completely fixated on the game until Junhui speaks. "I can feel you staring."

The other male chuckles. "I'm sorry."

"Do you need anything?" Junhui asks without lifting his head up even a bit.

Wonwoo can't help but shake his head a little. "This is exactly why I said I wouldn't want to go on a trip with you," he states with a chaffing tone in his voice.

"You changed your mind real quick when I said I'd want to go to Shenzhen," Junhui chuckles, suddenly putting his phone away and looking down at the floor between his two feet.

There is a playful smile tugging at the corners of Wonwoo's lips. "Well, I have great memories of Shenzhen," he says. "I wouldn't mind going again."

It makes the other giggle. "I have great memories too."

"Ah yeah?" Wonwoo asks with curiosity. Eyes intently fixed on Junhui from the side, head still leaning on a hand. "Like what?"

Junhui looks at him a little shyly. He can feel a blush forming on his cheeks as he speaks. "Like you naked in my bed..."

Wonwoo's grin spreads. There is a slight glint in his eyes. "...and you playing the piano," he says with his usual deep voice that sends shivers down the other's spine. "Barefoot."

And just for a little, they look into each other's eyes and smile fondly.

"Why did we ever stop?" Junhui asks pressing his lips together as his smile widens.

"I don't know," Wonwoo answers. "But... do you want to share a room at the hotel later?"

They break eye contact as their manager loudly informs the group that their cars are ready. Just before he gets up to walk over to the other Performance Unit members, Junhui turns to the other male again and gives him a simple. "Sure."

He then gets up with a smirk and walks over to the door. Wonwoo knows he has to go as well but he stays seated for a little longer enjoying the sight of Junhui walking in front of him. He feels a giddiness bubbling up inside of him that he hasn't felt in a while. He waits until the other leaves the room never taking his eyes off of Junhui. Then he gets up as well and makes his way to the cars.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this very short wonhui drabble.
> 
> let me know if you like it in the comments, kudos is always welcome too! 
> 
> <333
> 
> twt: @wonjunnie


End file.
